Soledad
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Soledad era algo que no tenías, mucho menos cuando él andaba cerca. [KurooxLector]


_Nacido gracias a una página de HQ que administro, ayer nos pusimos seniles y comenzamos a hablar pelotudeces sobre Kuroo._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character).

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **Soledad**

Por mucho que quisieras estar sola y te fueras al rincón más apartado de todo Nekoma simplemente él aparecía, era como si te siguiera todo el maldito día esperando el momento perfecto para crisparte los nervios de una manera que solo él podía. ¿Acaso te había puesto un radar entre la ropa?, una vez en casa llegaste a buscarlo pero no había nada, era demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad.

Lo detestabas en parte, era como una visita no querida cuando estabas de mal humor. No era tampoco su culpa, solo te saludaba, te hacía algunas preguntas y seguía su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido, manteniendo esa sonrisita en su rostro que prácticamente lo hacía ver como un violador en potencia.

 _Secuestrame._

Esa era una de las razones por las que ahora te encontrabas esperando a Kenma fuera de su salón. Te sentías malditamente curiosa al respecto y necesitabas hacer algo con ese maldito calor que se te acumulaba en el pecho cada vez que lo veías.

— Kenma —lo llamaste, él te miró en silencio antes de seguir jugando—. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

 _¿Puedes ver a Kuroo en las duchas, no?, ayúdame._

El más bajito se quedó callado antes de darse la vuelta e irse, era demasiado extraño lo que le pedías. Quizá hasta sentía miedo de ti, pero no importaba, era al único que le podías pedir ayuda sin sentir pena absoluta de ti misma.

Necesitabas hacerlo, pagarías lo que fuera.

— ¿Qué te parece fotos a cambio de juegos?, o una consola portátil, ¿Te gusta jugar, no? —atropellaste tus propias palabras.

Lo viste meditar, asentir y darte sus condiciones. Quería la consola primero antes de las primeras cinco fotografías, si se metía en problemas te delataría y se acabaría el trato, asentiste en silencio anotando todo mentalmente.

 _Podríamos capturar a Kenma e implantarle una cámara para hacer streaming._

Se burló una de tus amigas cuando le contaste el plan, cosa que no creyó, de lo contrario se hubiese alejado de ti en el acto. Ese mismo día por la tarde pagaste los servicio de Kenma, y ya por la noche tenías las primeras cinco fotografías.

Solo pudiste ver una, el color rojo de tu rostro llegó a tal nivel que pensaste en morir de un paro cardíaco. Dejaste el celular sobre tu mesita de noche casi con algo de asco y te tiraste de espaldas en la cama tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Te sentías culpable, agradecida, pero horriblemente culpable.

Pero querías más.

Tus ahorros se fueron literalmente a la mierda cuando compraste dos de los juegos que el chico quería. Serían diez fotos, la forma de entrega sería al final del día igual que la vez anterior, sentías tantas ansias que te fuiste a sentar sola a la parte de siempre, revisando las fotos de la semana anterior. Habías tomado el valor y habías llegado hasta la cuarta, aún te quedaba una.

Emitiste un chillido inaudible cuando caíste de lado al piso, la coloración roja en tu rostro era demasiada para soportarlo. Kenma se había pasado esta vez.

— ¿Otra vez aquí?

Hablando de vergüenza.

Te levantaste del piso sentándote correctamente, manteniendo el celular apegado contra tu pecho. Lo saludaste con una reverencia mientras tratabas de evitar el contacto visual, ya habías comenzado a desvestirlo con la mirada.

Sobretodo con esa última foto.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Asentiste despacio, abandonando el lugar el silencio. Kuroo frunció levemente el entrecejo, algo no le gustaba, estabas demasiado diferente a lo que acostumbraba a ver.

En la noche recibiste tu parte, esta vez habías batido tu propio record pudiendo pasar a dos fotos antes de caer muerta sobre tu cama. Minutos después Kenma te envió un mensaje avisando sobre el próximo juego que quería, irías a comprarlo mañana total era sábado y podías sobrevivir con el material que tenías entre manos.

 _Aunque saldría caro la recompensa sería de lo más placentera._

Alguien te llamó por tu nombre, abrazaste el juego en tu pecho y te volteaste asustada. ¿Kuroo otra vez?, lo saludaste, tratando de desviar esos pensamientos con poco decoro que pronto comenzaban a nublar tu razonamiento y te obligaban a vivir dentro de una fantasía imposible.

— No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

— Yo tampoco... haha.

Cuando recuperaste tu calma fuiste hasta la caja, él te siguió de cerca con su propia compra entre manos.

— No sabía que también jugabas. Le diré a Kenma, ha hablado toda la semana de ese juego que tienes.

— ¿De verdad?, creo que se pondrá feliz entonces —dijiste tranquila.

 _En un principio no sonaba tan descabellado._

Los siguientes días no pudiste acercarte a Kenma, Kuroo pasaba prácticamente pegado a él la mayor parte de las horas. Tuviste suerte cuando a la hora de almuerzo lo descuidó unos minutos y pudiste aprovechar de hacerle la entrega del juego.

— Eso fue rápido —te dijo en un tono cansado.

— Te lo hubiera pasado antes pero...

— Hoy en la tarde tenemos entrenamiento, creo que te las enviaré antes.

Asentiste en silencio, te diste la vuelta y te encontraste con Kuroo. Parecía ligeramente molesto, apretaba una caja de jugo en sus manos con fuerza; lo saludaste y huiste, esperarías el mensaje de la tarde.

 _Nada dura para siempre._

Sentada en tu lugar de siempre bajo el árbol solitario esperaste las fotos con ansias. Tu teléfono sonó, lo tomaste y abriste el mensaje de Kenma.

Los colores se fueron de tu rostro al ver que el chico al que habías sobornado casi un mes entero ahora posaba incómodo junto a tu acosado mientras hacía una seña de paz con los dedos. Había sido descubierto.

Te arrebataron el teléfono de las manos cuando menos te diste cuenta. Una sombra que salió detrás del árbol de manera felina, la reconocerías muy bien en donde fuera.

— Así que esto es lo que hacen.

— ¡E-espera!

Lamentablemente la diferencia de altura entre Kuroo y tú era mucha, nada le costó pelear contigo para revisar lo que tan celosamente ocultabas en tu teléfono. Su risa ligera se mantuvo hasta que llegó a la carpeta en si, se calló y se detuvo, dejaste de forcejear para emprender tu huida.

¿Huir?, ¿Donde?, de seguro se acordaría de ti el resto de tu vida.

— ¿Acaso tú...?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, tragaste sonoramente al retroceder hasta el árbol. Kuroo se acercó de manera peligrosa, apegándose a ti de forma innecesaria mientras sus ojos fieros escrutaban los tuyos tratando de sacarte la verdad. Temblaste al sentir como una de sus manos alzaba tu mentón para que no pudieras bajar la mirada avergonzada, sentías el rostro ardiendo de forma terrible.

Tus latidos aumentaban, era abrumador.

Más cuando él soltó una risita burlona, ¿Cuanto más planeaba torturarte?

— Y yo que creí que estaban saliendo, dios.

Se río con fuerza esta vez, no entendiste nada. Ni siquiera cuando se acercó a tu oído y acarició tu mejilla con su pulgar.

— Voy a hacerte cosas terribles. Te atormentaré por lo que me hiciste pasar.

Tus piernas temblaron y solo abriste la boca en cuanto el comenzó a morder lentamente lo que se dejaba ver tu cuello gracias al uniforme. Cerraste los ojos suspirando al momento en el que alzó su rostro para amenazar con besar tus labios.

— Y a hacer cosas que te hagan llorar desesperadamente, ¿Está... claro?

Asentiste en silencio.

Le dio una última caricia a tu mejilla antes de irse, con tu teléfono y el de Kenma. Dijo algo sobre "tendrá que pagar el precio para recuperar tu móvil" o parecido, no lo supiste bien ya que tus piernas temblorosas sucumbieron ante la presión junta con el nerviosismo.

¿En que te habías metido?

¡¿Y por que carajos no lo hiciste antes?!

.

.

.

 _Kuroo, el violador del bosque._

 _Como me prende este macho. Ains._


End file.
